Try your hardest not to kill each other
by balabalanceh
Summary: I know horrible title but anyways, Kyoko, Ren, Sho and Beagle are on a reality show where they have to survive in the jungle with a house and now provisions without killing each other. Kyokoxren
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the world's biggest skip beat showwwwwww. I present to you, Don't Kill Each Other.

In this show, we shall have Sho, Kyoko, Ren and beagle all living in the same house with no supplies and no water in their water tank. How will they survive as they need to work together to stay alive? Shall they remain standing at the end, or will they all die.

I know I know, it is short, but hey I have a life too and am currently really busy with work and things. I promise once I get more time in about 3 weeks I shall write you a extra long juicy chapter. K? Until then I wish u guys happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Ren, Sho , Beagle and Kyoko were all sitting in a private jet flying to the forest of Kyoto. Ren and Kyoko sat next to Ren while Sho and Beagle sat at the back of the plane.

Sho's POV

What is _**she**_ doing sitting next to that pin headed actor?! This is so not going to happen. She is mine and only mine. How dare that Pin headed actor try to steal her! I have to put a stop to this. So I shouted, Hey pin headed actor **** but before I managed to finish the sentence, Kyoko stood up and shouted in my face, don't you dare insult Tsuruga-Sempai Shoutaro Fuwa!

Normal POV

Ren sighed as he watched Kyoko let loose Mio at Sho. Why couldn't she just forget about revenge?

Meanwhile in LME

The president, Yashiro, Shoko, Kanae, Maria and Chirohi were sitting down watching what was going on. A few days ago, they had all met up and agreed that it was high time they learnt to get along. So they organized this reality show which would only be shown to the president to force them to get along.

Kyoko's POV

Oh no we're touching down. My ears are going to pop. How can Tsuruga sempai look so calm?! Great now I have to survive with Tsuruga sempai who I think I'm falling in love with and dealing with those two weirdos. Oh if there is anybody up there take mercy on me.

I know I said a really long chapter but I just couldn't bring myself away from my anime for so long. Hope u enjoyed it so please review. - See ya guys nxt chp


	3. Chapter 3

Hurro everyone. - thank u sooooooo much 4 reviewing cause it like fired me up to start typing. Thank u 4 also telling me ways to improve.

The plane had touched down and the four celebrities got out and took their first step into the house. It was a traditional Japanese house like the one Kyoko and Sho had lived in when they were younger. When Kyoko realised this, she suddenly emitted a scary aura which instantly decreased the temperature in the whole room.

Ren sighed as he realized what he was getting into. Cursing the president for forcing him into this, he said

"Wow its lunch already and I have not eaten".

"Seems like life here may be better than I thought".

Kyoko, instantly snapped out of it and started running around the house finding the pots and pans, then dashing out into the forest diving in with her clothes on, catching the fishes, hunting around the place for herbs and then cooked a meal for 4 up within 5 minutes. She then set the table and everything up. Soon all four of them were eating.

Sho was now in a very bad mood. How dare that Ren have Kyoko wrapped around his finger like that?! Only he had the right to do that. Kyoko was his. How dare Ren try to steal her!

In the meantime, Kyoko was fighting with her emotions. Her head was telling her that the boys were all probably going to listen to her if she tried and that she should sort out her emotions when they were not all fighting to survive while her emotions were trying to tell her to fight with Sho.

In the end her head won and she surprised everyone when she said,

" I think that as much as we hate each other, we shall have to sort this out after this three weeks so that we can survive".

Beagle instantly agreed and Ren quickly followed logically telling himself that this way it would be easier to control Kuon.

Sho just shrugged and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sorry for any mistakes cause I am typing this with a fever -.-"

The four of them were given jobs to do. Ren was to collect water, Kyoko was to collect herbs, Sho was to collect meat along with beagle.

Kyoko remembered the stream where she had met corn and decided to go there as she remembered seeing some herbs there. Ren also remembered the stream and also decided to go there.

Sho and Beagle set off with a knife each that they had taken from the house. They ventured into the deepest part of the forest and were about to kill a rabbit when they heard a loud growl from behind them. They slowly turned around and screamed like a girl when they both saw what had produced that growl. It was a grizzly bear that unbeknownst to them had been sent there by the president who was unhappy that they had patched up so quick and wanted things to be a bit more exciting.

Meanwhile

Kyoko and Ren both went to the stream and so each other there. In surprise they asked in unison, what are you doing here? Ren asked Kyoko to sit down by the stream then explained that he was corn and he had come here for a family holiday as a child. Without telling her that he was Hizuri kuu's son he told her about his whole life.

In the president's office

The president was grinning evilly at what was happening. He had many plans to make this interesting for the next three weeks. Maybe he should send a tiger next.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm really stuck on the story so it would be nice if u guys gave me a few suggestions. Like I know how I want it to end but just stuck on how they shall spend some time. So some ideas would be great. Sorry this is not a chapter =.=" thanks in advance

balabalanceh


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to John (guest) and munford for helping me with this chapter. I hope you do not mind me collaborating them. Now let's get this story started. -

At the lake

Ren was trying to say something but was speaking so softly Kyoko could not hear him. Finally he gave up and just screamed out loud. I love y but he was so rudely interrupted by a screaming beagle and Sho with a bear chasing them.

Suddenly the bear stopped, looked confused for a while then just left. Sho eyed Kyoko and Ren and then said out loud in his arrogant voice that it was unfair that Kyoko spent some time alone with Ren and none with them. So she now had to spend time with them to compensate that.

Ren's aura was growing more and more murderous but before he could do anything, Kyoko spoke up. If I agree there shall be rules. Rule number one, you guys must not argue with Ren or try to provoke him. Rule number two ,the time we spend together shall be used solely for work at where I choose. Rule number three, you guys are not to talk back or fight back on where or what I choose to do.

Scared by the sudden dark aura that was coming from Kyoko they quickly agreed. Well Sho did try to say no but was quickly strangled by one of her demons so he quickly said yes.

Tomorrow, Kyoko would spend time with Sho.

In the president's office

Damn Sho and Beagle, they just had to break up the love scene! They were so lucky the bear was a robot! Then he went into pouting mode and refused to see anymore things.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. The reviews are my inspiration to keep on writing!


	7. Chapter 7

Bala: Soz I had a writer's block but I'm back! Oh yh if you get lost I suggest you read the two chapters back!

Sho: Oh great!

Bala: *death stare*

Bala: I don't own R&R

Normal POV

The sun rose and Kyoko got out of bed and started to make breakfast for everyone. Ren woke up next and greeted Kyoko with a warm good morning. Soon the others woke and they all ate breakfast in silence.

Before Kyoko would leave to make Sho collect all the water from a stream at the front of the forest, she told Ren,

"Ren I understand and when you said I love y, then got cut off what were you going to say?"

Kyoko said a bit too innocently. Ren shocked by her question just shot back oh I was going to say I love yam because it's so tasty. Sho scoffed at Ren and then declared well it's my turn to have Kyoko.

Kyoko's POV

Time to get this show on the road. I'm going to spring the surprise now. Okay I said surprised at myself that somehow I had taken charge, today Sho and I are going to collect water from the front of the forest, Reino you will go chop more wood and Ren-kun will you please go collect the herbs again.

I was glad to see Sho's face drop at the mention of the kun on Ren's name and the fact that we were going to walk the whole forest to get water.


	8. Notice

Bala: Sup,bala here. Just a quick notification, seeing that I'm running three stories at the same time, two Shugo Chara, and one Skip Beat, I'll be updating one story each week in the order of Light Upon Dark, Try Your Hardest Not To Kill Each Other and finally Part Of Me. If you have any comments on this, feel free to PM me or Review it. That's all for now, and I'll be starting this Sunday. Cya

Rima: *Sigh* this is so her.

Kyoko: Oh yeah, she says please read all her stories!


	9. Chapter 9

Bala: I'm back!

Sho's POV

I would not do manual labour, while that pin headed actor got off with herb picking! That was unacceptable. So I spoke up, and what did I get in return. It's because he knows the herbs, unlike you. I swear I will murder that pin-head actor one day.

Normal POV

Ren smirked at Kyoko's response and Sho's face. Soon they all left to their chores. Kyoko got three buckets and ditched them at Sho, telling him to carry them, since she would have to navigate through the forest.

Soon they reached the stream at the front of the woods, and Kyoko took a bucket and filled it up with water efficiently. She told Sho to carry the other two and walk back. After just one round, Sho's back was aching, and he was begging to stop. Kyoko just smirked and continued.

Meanwhile, Ren was peacefully picking out herbs and thinking about Kyoko and how she was faring with Sho. He also wondered whether Beagle was doing OK with the wood chopping. Ah well he'll be fine as long as no physical pain is done.

R&R


End file.
